Sakura Dreams
by Mysti Chan Da Priestess Lady
Summary: Welcome to Habbits. Come in, party, and be attacked by demons. This is my boss, Kami, my best friend, Kimiko, Bonkotsu, Shippou, Kouga, and last, but now least, our new coworker, Kurama.' COMPLETE
1. DEFAULT CHAPTER

Me: Yaaaaay! I'm going to start a fanfic all my own!

Kurama: Why do you have to make everything you say sound stupid?

Me: sticks toung out I dunno, why do you have to always be a jackass?

Kurama: WOW! You made a comeback!

Me: Shut the hell up Kurama. Anywho!

Kurama: SEE! It's anyway not anywho. Dumbass..

Me: Jerk. Aaaaaaanyway! This is my story Sakura Dreams! Have fun ya'll!

Kurama: Shakes head **Mysti does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Kenshin.**

Me: Kurama, that was Kingdom of Kirria. This is only Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama: ... I knew that. I was just making sure. InuYasha **is **in the story. Shippou. By the way... Why is Shippou in the story?

Me: Blushes NO NO NO NO NO! I'm not telling!

Kurama: What? Why not? PLEASE? grabbes on to Mysti's legs I swear I won't tell!

Me: You are making an idiot of yourself.

Kurama: Your right. I'll find out soon anyway.

Me: Thanx. Everyone have fun with the book!

Kurama: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha!

Sakura Dreams prologue (or how ever the heck you spell it)

Okeydokey! Let's start with some of the people I do own.

Sakura Sagara

Fetures: Blue eyes, short blonde hair, and little cat ears at the sides of her head (not really cat ears, but they lookit! They're really fox ears and they are black)

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Hobbies: Sings, and plays gitar (No idea how to spell that!) for Black Cat.

Kami Bliss

Fetures: Violet eyes, long silverish hair, and is sorceress.

Age:17

Hobbies: Owns Habbits (club not a like help for druggies or anything! Kurama: Who would think it was?)

Shinta Meogine

Fetures: Green eyes, mid length pink hair, and has little cat ears and a tail (she's a cat demon)

Age: 19

Hobbies: Is lead gitatist for Black Cat.

Minka Meogine

Feture: Green eyes, mid length blue hair, and has little brown cat ears and a tail like her older sister

Age: 18

Hobbies: Is drummer for Black Cat.

Kimiko Reika

Fetures: Red eyes, long Orange hair, is fox demon and Kurama's little sister.

Age: 16

Hobbies: Is bass for Black Cat.

Time for people I don't own!

Suichi Reika (aka Youko Kurama)

Fetures: (Kurama: If you write any thing bad about me!) Green eyes, long red hair, and is a fox demon though doesn't lookit. (See! nothing bad!)

Age: 19 ( I'm only sixteen in the show! Me: I know I know, just go with me!)

Hobbies: Helps run Habbits. Oh and is a spirit detective.

Yusuke Urimeshi

Fetures: Brown eyes, short black hair, and is a dead person brought back to life.

Age: 17

Hobbies: Likes to go to Habbits, and is a spirit detective.

Hiei something or other (Hiei: WHAT? Me: I don't know you last name... sorry.)

Fetures: Black eyes, freaky wild black hair, and has a third eye.

Age: 21 (you get to be the oldest!)

Hobbies: Kills demons and is being forced to be a spirit detective.

and last but not least the last person that is going to be in my story!

Boton Reaper (Sorry Boton, I don't know your last name either! And since you are the grim reaper, there ya go!)

Fetures: Pinkish greyish eyes, long pink hair, and is the grim reaper.

Hobbies: Helps Urimishi team out ever since Kuwabara or Kuwabaka got killed in my dark termoment.

There ya go! The next chapter is the real one!


	2. A Warm Welcome! Sorta

Mysti: I totally lost the first chapter and messed it up and it's all sadening and I wanna cry...

Kurama: Mysti doesn't own anything so yea.

Chapter one: A Warm Welcome! Sorta...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SUICHI! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOUSE AND NO-" Kimiko yelled through tears, but was stopped by Sakura's hand coming into contact with the back of her head. The girl froze for a moment before collapsing to the ground with a loss of conciousness. Everyone stared at the small group of people that were gathered by the back stage door.

"Uh... It's nice to see you too, Kimi. I just got a job here to help Mom out and yeah.." the red haired boy said nervously. A blush rushed over his face as most of the people began to glare at him. "Are you, uh, Sakura?" He asked nervously as the girl handed the uncouncious Kimiko over to Shinta and Minka.

"Sup! Yessiree, I'm Sakura, and you must be the well known Suichi. She is usually very found of you, but hey, if I just moved out and moved into my new house and my big brother mystiously appeared there with a job application, I wouldn't say I would exactly be thrilled. Come on with me and let's get you all moved in." the girl said brightly and motioned the boy to the back door. They walked in an awkward silence for quite a while. Okay so about two minutes.

"How long have you been working here, Sakura?" Suichi asked nervously as they walked to the back room.

"Oh, for about, roughly ten years. Started when I was eight, kinda hard to work all those hours but hey, I'm still good. So, why'd you want to work here?" She replied calmly as she looked through a ring of keys, shoving one in after another until she was to find the right one.

"I needed a job. My mom goes into the hospital alot so, she's always broke. After all she's done for me and Kimi, I should repay her." He said quietly. "Why did you start working at such a young age? Isn't there child labor laws?"

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't going to stop me. After all, I was an eight year old orphan who only had a few people in my life. I had to pay for my own school, my friends were just as poor as I was." she said with a warm smile.

The door opened finally and they entered a room full of clothes. Everything from preppy to straight up gothic. Children to ancient. Anoriexic to Obese.

"So this is where Santa gets his presents. Do you have another room filled with nothing but toys? How about appliences?" Suichi said with a small chuckle.

The girl had him chang into what seemed to be hundreds of outfits until she found the perfect one. She decided to a black muscle shirt, a red and white plaude button up shirt, and a pair of black jeans. His name tag had Suichi in red and black letters and his dog tags had everything he needed from birthday to full name and nickname: Kitsune.

"You look cute!" Sakura stated with enthusiasm. "Now let's go out there and knock 'em dead! You work at the food counter where you will find a pretty little girl named Kami, AKA our paycheck."

"Thanks. Uh.. Sakura... Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked with a light blush covering his cheeks.

Sakura stood completely still for a moment before replying in a perky voice. "Sure. Sounds fun!"

"Alright! See you after work!" Suichi called as he walked out of the room so the girl could get dressed.

The boy seemed slightly bored as he sold drinks to the costomers. Finally a drunken man asked him, "Why do ya seem so bored laddie? Doncha know Saki's comin' on da stage soon? Ahahaha! Dat girls got a set a lungs on 'er, dats fur sure... Ey! There she is! WHOOO! SAKURA!"

Kurama's eyes darked from the specical of a man before him to the stage where the red curtains had pulled up to reveal a band of girls. Kami's voice rang through the stadium like area. "WAS UP EVERYBODY! FOR THE MILLIONTH ZIONLIONTH TIME: GIVE IT UP FOR BLACK CAAAAAT!"

The crowd went wild as Sakura stood infront of the microphone.

"YEEAAAH! WE ARE GONNA ROCK! LET'S DO THIS THING!

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me _

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today _

_**Kimiko and Sakura duet**_

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

_**Sakura**_

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do _

_You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
That you're not _

_You're always there to point out  
My mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today _

_**Kimiko and Sakura duet**_

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down _

_**Sakura**_

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away _

_**Kimiko and Sakura duet**_

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Shut up shut up shut up  
I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up. _

The song ended and the crowd screamed loudly. Most everyone left except for the band, Kami and Suichi.

"Is that it? I would have thought the concert thing would be alot longer." Suichi said, obviously confused and in awe.

"It is, you just got here late. Missed all the good stuffs, too." Kami stated blankly.

There was a loud banging noise on the front door before a figure appeared in the door way. A man with long dark brown hair in a ponytail holding a small fox demon that looked only a bit older than three. Each girl squealed loudly as they walked into the large room. The small demon rushed past each person and jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Saki-chan! We got you a present! OPEN IT!" He said in a childish voice with tints of excitement.

The girl placed the small blue jade box in the palm of her hand and opened it slowly. Once the lid was open a pink light bursted from the box and engulfed the room.

"W-where did you get this?" She said with wide eyes as she picked up the circlular jewel . The man hugged Kami tightly and watched the expression on her face brighten each second.

The group got to know each other quickly, and at the same pace they became friends. The night got later and later until there was a loud noise from the front of the room. And in came the Urimeshi team who dragged Suichi out of the house. Leaving a seriously confused group of demons.

Mysti: Yeah. seeya.

Kurama: Unusually short for you. If it weren't for the song it would only be a bit over fivethousand words.

Mysti: Kurama, that's alot of words.


	3. Meet the Urimeshi Team!

Yaaay! Chappy 2!

Hey. If anyone like reviewed, sorry. I

haven't read my email today, but I thank you!

Kurama: She's not allowed on the innernet until her mother is home.

Me: Shut up. I tried alot of stuff in my time so I don't have many privlages. alright.

Kurama: I could care less. But would you tell you sister,Kari to STOP BRAIDING MY HAIR!

Kari: I don't wannna. Your hair is pretty. Very very very pretty.

Me: It is Kurama. I wanna help!

Kari: Yaaay!

Koji(little brother): You guys are insane.

Kurama: THANK YOU!

Koji: Mysti does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Me: I decided to make it a total cross over!

Chapter 2: Meet the Urimeshi Team!

As they sat there they heard a loud "WAIT!" and the door was on the floor again. There was Kurama rushing past them and up the stairs, the guy with wierd hair and the leather jacket guy standing by the door yelling behind him, "Don't take too long!" and then looking over to Sakura, Kami, and Kimiko and the leather jacket guy said, "Hello there! My name is Yusuke Urimeshi! And what would two little girls be doing up at this time of hour?"

"I dunno. What would a jerk like you be doing at my house at this time of hour?" Sakura hissed at the boy named Yusuke, already not liking him for the little girl comment.

"Indeed. And what would you be doing with my brother at this time of hour?" An equally angry Kimiko said.

"Hn. So Kurama is your brother?" The person with weird hair said.

"No. Suichi is my brother. The man who just ran upstairs is my brother. Kurama is not my brother."

"You are an amazinly persistant girl aren't you? What is your name?"

"Kimiko. What's yours?"

"His name is Hiei, Kimiko." Suichi or Kurama or Youko or what ever his name is said.

"About damn time! Now let's go! We need to meet these profets!(sp?)" Yusuke said

"Profets?" Kami said a bit confused "W-what do y-ya want with profets?"

"It's our job to help people so we must meet these profets so that way they can help us help innocent human's Kami." Suichi or what ever hell his name is said.

"I suggest you leave the profets alone. They may seem to be good. But they control very dark magic Suichi.." Sakura spoke finally.

"What do you mean." Hiei scowled at the blonde girl.

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!" said three boys that go by the name of Shippou, Kouga and Hiten. (No. Inuyasha himself will not be in the story. sorry.)

"SAKURA!" said the toddler demon fox by the name of Shippou." Waaaah! I missed my big sister!" he looked around at the boys that he did not recognize and then looked back at the girl holding him," I under stand the red haired guy and the short guy but who's got the ugly guy with the leather jacket?" He whispered to his sister who laughed at this comment.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! A million times no! Now what did you get me, Shippou?"

The toddler reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small box decorated in a blue silk covoring a jade box. She took it out of the little boys hand and opened it to find a small dull pink jewel, known as the one and only! Shikon no Tama! Sakura dropped the small child and he went to Hiten who was smiling as he picked him up. Kouga's tail was wagging at a sugnificent speed. And everyone was staring at her. The Urimeshi team a bit confused not knowing what the importance of the jewel was. Kami looked like she was going to jump around the room with joy. Shinta and Minka just now getting up seeing as it was about five o'clock and no one had gotten any sleep anyways. Kimiko **was** jumping around so much that she hit the person closest to her which happened to be Hiei and Hiei being Hiei just glared daggers at the girl, who in turn stared daggers back. And there was a lot of jumping and glaring and alot of confusion and if everyone knew what it was then it would be a huge party. And finally someone spoke and it happened to be the most idiotic person there, Yusuke. "What is it?" And with those three words everyone was staring at Yusuke. Not glaring just staring at him.

Sakura said in almost a whisper, "This is the Shikon no Tama. It can grant any wish in the world."

And with that Sakura went upstairs and Shippou followed like a puppy.

About 4:00 PM

"Um.. today is going to be a short day. We will be closing at about 6:00 so don't plan on staying for too long." Said Sakura who was in full demon form to everyone's amazment. She looked totally different. Instead of midlength blond hair she had longer brown hair. Her blue eyes were replaced by green. She had two black fox ears atop her head each with a different piercing. She wore a dark blue, sleevless and short kimono with a black chocker with a blue flower in the middle, that looked to be a rose. She had the dull pink jewel in a little glass bottle around her neck.Her friends also in their demon form looked different as well. Kimiko looked somewhat like Sakura only with black hair that was shorter. Yellow eyes and two silver fox ears atop her head. Instead of a blue kimono she wore a red one with white petals on the long sleeves. Her kimono was very short and she had a black chocker with a red rose in the middle. Shinta and Minka wore the exact same thing only in yin yang Shinta had black and Minka had white. Even their hair was changed to look like a ying yang. Minka had dyed her hair silver. Shinta dyed black. Their kimono's were the same length as the other two only with their bows in the front. They each had one long sleeve one with no sleeve. Minka had her long one on her right are and Shinta had hers on the left. Sakura went on to say, "Well let's start off with a song won't we?"

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama all looked at the girls with angst. And Yusuke whispered to Kurama "What kind of songs do they sing?"

Kurama only shrugged and said, "I've only worked here for one day! How am I supposed to know!"

Sakura

_The bottom of my heart's lake_

_is rimmed with ice,_

_yet my fate_

_is to continue living._

_Because of that, I'll fight to the end._

_Close to my heart,_

_you call gently to me, but_

_I close my ears._

_There is also a day I run to,_

_Embracing the ice knife 1_

_But someday,_

_this peace will warm the world._

_My frozen soul 2_

_will probably melt too,_

_setting a prism free. 3_

_Until that day comes, keep on going._

_We are fighting. Don't stop._

_Fight to believe in the future, because that's why we're alive. _

_Jump into believing in yourself, in order to build an era_

_Surely, when the day comes_

_that the Earth changes into a paradise,_

_even my weapons_

_will melt,_

_overflown in sunlight._

_Searching for that day, keep on running._

_We are fighting. Go on._

_Fight to believe in the future, because that's why we're alive._

_Jump into believing in yourself, in order to build an era. _

_(Going to my dream)_

_(Fighting for my friends)_

_(Running to my dream)_

_(Fighting for my friends)_

_'til I see a rainbow bridge built across my heart's lake_

Sakura took in air and spoke again, "Alright how about this time around we do something a little more fun!

_Setsunasa wa Setsunasa wa yume wo koete _

_Hakanasa wa Hakanasa wa toki wo tomeru _

_Wasurekakete 'ta munasawagi ni _

_Itami wo oboeta akane-iro no sora _

_Ai suru inochi tashika na chikara ima wa subete _

_UNBELIEVABLE Tadoritsuku no wa _

_Kono kokoro Kono kokoro... _

_UNBELIEVABLE Tomedonai omoi _

_Moyashitsukushitai kono mama _

_Samishisa wa Samishisa wa hikari-banachi _

_Yasashisa wa Yasashisa wa yami ni kaeru _

_Idakiau hazu no nai hito to _

_Tada hitotoki wakachiatta yorokobi _

_Ayamachi ja nai Dare ka no koe ga kikoeru kedo _

_UNBELIEVABLE Tatakau dake sa _

_Hitasura ni Hitasura ni... _

_UNBELIEVABLE Itsu shika mita yume _

_Arashi yo Mochisare tooku e _

_UNBELIEVABLE Tadoritsuku no wa _

_Kono kokoro Kono kokoro... _

_UNBELIEVABLE Tomedonai omoi _

_Moyashitsukushitai kono mama _

And with another breath Sakura spoke "The last song for the evening is called Nightmare! Alright! Let's do this!

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly_

_The sound of distant, cracking thunder._

_Whenever I stand, my steps_

_sway._

_Borrowing the words of a warm person_

_Borrowing the form of nostalgic days_

_Bad dreams step ever closer._

_Nightmare!_

_A strange voice, a cold hand... From out of the darkness, they call me. Again and again, they call me_

_What in the world is right?_

_What in the world is wrong?_

_Memories! Please,_

_illuminate this darkness immediately!_

_If it's to protect someone precious to me,_

_it's OK if this body of mine is wounded_

_it's OK if this heart of mine burns._

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly_

_The sound of distant, cracking thunder_

_Don't be fooled_

_by what you see._

_My heart is uncertain if it should_

_track down the wounded future_

_or tread on the broken tomorrow._

_Love_

_Your voice, your gentle hands They call me from out of these dreams. Always, they call me_

_Even when struck by the fierce rain_

_Even when blown by cold winds_

_Seeking the light_

_I think of that tree's strength_

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly_

_The sound of distant, cracking thunder._

_Whenever I stand, my steps_

_sway._

_If it's to protect someone precious to me,_

_I'll become much more extraordinary than anyone,_

_I'll become much stronger than anyone._

And with that crowd ceased and everyone left with the exception of the people who work there and the Urimeshi team. And they were able to talk finally.

"So what is your facination with the profets?" Kami asked unable to grasp the fact that they were good and the profets were evil and yet they were helping each other.

"We need to use them so we can find out wether or not we are going to win the next Dark Tournement." Yusuke said simply. And then there was a ringing. He reached down into his pocket and found a mirror. A round mirror. The type girls check their make up with. And in seeing this mirror Sakura could not help but stiffle a giggle. Suichi had gone off to go meet with the profets. And when he got back he had to go out somewhere and Sakura was going to go see a movie. She asked if anyone wanted to with her but all of them wanted to get some sleep. Their evil plan for a date was set. After a few minutes of bonding a pink haired girl entered with Suichi.

"Alright Boton. You were right will you please leave it be now." Suichi said to her.

"No no no no no no no no no no! You were wrong I was right you were wrong and I was right!" the girl cheered "Oh. Yusuke! Everyone we may take our leave now! Bye bye everyone!"

"Bye." Everyone said to the three as they took their leave.

Sakura looked at her friends and said simply, "Today was weird!" And with that she took Shippou and went to her room to get ready for the movie.

Next chapter!

The Date Between Two Foxes!

Me: Until next time!

Kari: I can't wait!

Koji and Kurama: I can.


	4. A Date Between Two Foxes

Yaaay! Chappy 3!

Me: Thank you Kaori!

Kurama: Who the hell is Kaori?

Me: The girl who reviewed.

Kurama: Hey! Somebody reviewed. That's freaking amazing!

Me: Oh yea. She told me to do something but is it alright with you Kurama?

Kurama: I don't care what you do.

Me: Alrighty then... Hits Kurama on the back of head

Kurama: What the hell!

Me: Kaori told me to.

Kari and Koji: Mysti does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: The Date Between Two Foxes!

Sakura walked out of the club and into the street only to come straight back. "I um... have seemed to lock my keys in my car and seeing as today is Sunday... Um... The worker guy can't come until Tuesday... Could somebody give me a lift please?" She gave everyone the biggest puppydog eyes ever.

"... I'll give you a lift..." Kurama said looking at the small fox demon known as Shippou a small smile as he passed him on to Kami.

"Then will you see the movie with me too please!" Sakura whined to the taller boy."Please please please please please please please please please please please..."

She kept on asking out the door and to the car. They watched them get into the car, which was a blood red mustang sooo cool,(My dad has a silver one and it is sooo awesome!). He finally agreed giving a heavy sigh. And with that Sakura was happy, the group had no idea they were conned and Kurama got his date!

In the car...

"You think they have a clue about what just happened?"

"No." Sakura said blankly. "They're my best friends and I love them, but they're not the smartest people I know..."

"Really... So who is the smartest people you know?"

"The computer people that went to my school last year."

"Huh. Did you like Yusuke and Hiei?"

"They were nice enough, but Yusuke was a complete moron and Hiei never said anything other than 'hn'."

"Yes. He's a bit shy around people, but soon you'll move from hn to baka." Kurama said with a smile.

Back at Habbits...

"I wonder what movie they're gonna see..." Kami thought aloud.

"I don't know but knowing my brother it's something scary!" Kimiko replied.

" Well we might as well get to work on tomorrows act..." Shinta said to Minka and Kimiko.

"But Sakura isn't here! Who's gonna be lead singer?" Minka said.

"Kami is." Shinta said plainly.

"WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO!" Kami refused to get on stage, that is until Kouga asked, and then she went on with out a problem.

"Well... Let's start off with something cool...

_if you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_you are here, no escape_

_from my visions of the world_

_you will cry all alone_

_but it does not mean a thing to me_

_knowing the song I will sing_

_till the darkness comes to sleep_

_come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

_it's in you, not in me_

_but it does not mean a thing to you_

_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_someday in the darkness_

_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears_

_but you can't see the sun_

_ever in the darkness_

_it does not much matter to me"_

Kami sang beautifully but her voice did not hold something that Sakura's did. "Alright another song please!

_Before I close my eyes, inside my dream, I?m starting to melt the scenery_

_That seems like I?ve it seen before and the distant memory I recall just a little_

_I try to follow the path I walked with you before on my way_

_I?ll surely understand that the starry sky is an eternal vow_

_On such a day when you just call my name_

_And someone will surely locate you,_

_I know beautiful one day_

_Shining_

_I don?t want to be left behind_

_Why do I feel so alone_

_No matter what day it is, don?t forget that gentle feelings will visit_

_By just softly mumbling a love song that you start to whisper_

_Tell me why, if I?m with you, even if we?re separated, we can understand each other_

_Stretching our hands underneath the endless starry sky_

_A shooting shiny star is spreading_

_Its beginning is always at this place_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Near you_

_?Cause I just want you to be by my side_

_Make me smile night and day_

_On such a day when you just call my name_

_And someone will surely locate you,_

_I know beautiful one day_

_Shining_

_I don?t want to be left behind_

_Why do I feel so alone_

_A shooting shiny star is spreading_

_Its beginning is always at this place_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Near you_

_?Cause I just want you to be by my side_

_Make me smile night and day_

"Why don't we have something slower...

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_to the land of twilight_

"Faster faster faster!

_in the land of twilight, under the moon_

_we dance for the idiots_

_ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon_

_we sing with the castanets_

_I will sing for crescent moon_

_dancing with the castanets_

_as the end will come so soon_

_in the land of twilight_

_now you are watchin' us outside the circle_

_wanna be in the company_

_boy, but you are lonely_

_dance with nobody_

_run away child, to your hiding place_

_high and loud, the sound of your bell of the twilight...ringing.._

_all alone, it rings and echoes in the twilight_

_in the land of twilight, under the moon_

_we dance for the idiots_

_ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon_

_we sing with the castanets_

Back at the movies...

"I am going to kick your ass Kurama!" Sakura said play the game.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie right now?" he asked in return as he score 20 more points.

"Who cares... Awww. Man you suck." Sakura looked at the watch on her hand "Let's get dinner now."

"Alright!" He said leaving the game on hold. They walked out of the club and to the car. They drove around until they finally agreed on what to eat. Chinese! (I love Chinese food...)

They ate and laughed and had a great date. (I know I'm lazy. Up yours. I don't like writing about the date part.)

The next day...

Kurama woke up to not having his door broken down. Odd... Since Sakura had knocked down the door every day so far. Yes. She knocked down the door and yelled, "Get your lazy asses up NOW!" The only one allowed to sleep in was Shippou because he was four.

Kurama looked around and no one was there. A bit confused his little mirror rang. He answered it and was told that a man that was killed early this morning's spirit had gone completely insane. And then Kurama realised something. It was 1:00 PM. He had slept in and everyone was already down stairs practicing. (Kurama: What! Your making me sound like an idiot! Me: So what. You slept in it's not that horrible.)He walked downstairs to the first floor where he found everyone singing already. Sakura's song rang threw the entire floor and Kurama took his post as counter boy.

_Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer_

_Clinging to unreliable dreams. Where are you going?_

_Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry,_

_Unable to reach the moon's shadow. Where am I going?_

_Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,_

_We will never unfasten our arms from each other._

_Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise._

_The gentle dawn of a night that should not end._

_Because of love's heaviness, painfully close,_

_The heart no longer mine cried for freedom._

_When shining things existed only in dark places,_

_I gazed out the small window into the distance._

_Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity._

_The gentle dawn of a love that should not end._

_Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise._

_The gentle dawn of a night that should not end._

(Oh by the way. I do not own any of the songs that have been posted. The good people known as Green Day and Anime Lyrics do.) Sakura stopped and looked around. And then she started another song.

_deep in the night_

_far off the light_

_missing my headache_

_visions of light_

_sweeter delight_

_kissin' my loveache_

_how come I must know_

_where obsession needs to go?_

_how come I must know_

_where the passion hides its feelings?_

_how come I must know_

_where obsession needs to go?_

_how come I must know_

_the direction of relieving?_

And that song she got off stage and picked up her cell phone.

Kurama watched the door open and letting in he's friends Hiei and Yusuke, and behind them Yukina, Hiei's sister, Boton and Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. Boton wore her **blue **hair in a high pony tail and wore a jean skirt and a T-shirt that said Grim Reaper's Girl Friend in bloody letters. Keiko wore a pink lower thigh length dress with a little blue flower in the middle of her chest. Hiei wore the same thing Hiei always wears, a black wife beater and black pants with a white band around his fore head. Yusuke wore a leather jacket over a black T-shirt and dark navy jeans. Yukina wore a blue skirt and ended lower thigh and a light blue (its this shirt that ties around the neck and ends right were the skirt starts)tank top with a white heart in the middle of the chest. Kurama was wearing his uniform. Sakura wore a black shirt that had sad kitty shirt that said Kitty is sad because you are stupid... with a black leather mini skirt. Kami wore a pink happy bunny shirt that said Everyone is a Dick. and baggy jeans with chains on the side. Minka and Shinta wore identical out fits each shirt had half a yin yang on the front of a black shirt with white mini skirts with yin on Minka butt and yang on Shinta's.

Yusuke went to Kurama and said "It was one of the prophets that died this morning."

Chapter 4: Secret Memories

Me: I warn you now. The next chapter is **really** depressing.

Kurama: She is not kidding. It's really really really depressing. Almost makes you want to cry.

Me: Awwww... Kurama you don't have to hold back the tears I'm always here to help you.

Kari: Waaaaaaaahh!

Koji: Holy crap Mysti. How could you write that...

Me: Koji don't say crap. Your only 6.

Kari: I agree. Its just so sad... T-T

Kurama: T-T

Koji:T-T

Me: T-T


	5. Horrible Memories

Okay. Time for seriously depressing Chapter 4!

Me: Alright. We will soon find out a horrible truth about a certain girl.

Kurama: Yes. And its really really sad.

Kari: There will be some Full Metal Alchemist lingo from now on so like yea.

Koji: Mysti does not own Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Me: hm mh... I don't own them at all...

Kurama: I'm glad you don't own me.

Me: Awwww. You know you love me everyone does!

Kurama: No I don't.

Me:Suuuuuuure...

Kurama: I DON'T!

Chapter 4: Horrible Memories

Kurama's face was white. "Are you sure it was a profet?"

Yusuke nodded solenmly. "It was the one you talked to. We are going to talk to his spirit later to-" There was a loud crashing noise that made everyone looked up to. It was Sakura who had just dropped her cell. Her face was drained of all color. She looked like she had seen a ghost. When her cell phone rung again Sakura looked down and ran to the staircase. Sakura ran up the stairs, past Shippou and streight to her room. She looked around and rushed to her drawer. When she opened it there was a little box that once held the Shikon no Tama. She opened it up to find it still empty. She then rushed back to her phone and answered it. The voice was cold and female. She cackled a bit. And said plainly "Do you want it back? Or what about the soul of the profet? Well if you want either of them, then you had better come here and get them. And remember. If you bring anyone else I will destroy them both."

"You wouldn't" Sakura yelled into the phone and then whispered. "If you harm either of them you'll never get what you want I swear it." Sakura could feel her anger growing. The last time this happened... No. That won't happen again. Sakura thought to herself. "Fine. Where?"

"Where do you think?" and the voice hung up.

Sakura let it go. She smiled again and said to the people that were staring at her. "It's nothing I'm sorry. Um... Let's get back to practice alright!" Her voice a little to bright, but uncertainly they all went back to their insturments.

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_If you get blown away, how now To find your dream _

_You got to go farther _

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_Have freedom in your heart always... _

_Though you can see what you want to do It's just that a matter of adding a little more courage _

_Do so rather than worry _

_Whistle even when things ain't good It's all right _

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_Life only comes once If you want to find your dream _

_Keep your cool _

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_Seek the skies that are solely your own... _

_Isn't the one who decides "It can't be done" _

_One's own self more than anyone else _

_The birds in the sky too Hey Look _

_Can't fly if they're still little chicks _

_Whatever practice is important to anyone _

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_Don't forget the feeling of excitement _

_Surely you can do it _

_Hey Hey Fly away with the whirlind _

_This city you view from above is a georama... _

_Think that even troubles are trifle things _

_On top of the sky Yes that is true _

_Think that even troubles are trifle things _

_On top of the sky Yes that is true _

Sakura stopped singing and jumped off the stage. She looked at her friends and said plainly "I gotta go somewhere kay? I'll see ya later." And with that she walked off to the door giving a very worried Yusuke and Kurama a small smile and walked out the door coming into contact with a strange boy letting out a small "Ophf!"

"Oh. I'm sorry Miss... Sakura?" The boy asked stunned.

"Yeah. What of it?" She did not sound exactly happy with whomever she had just knocked into.

"What did you just say! I teach you girls for over ten years and all you have to say is 'what of it'? Gee. You guys are greatful." Her eyes met his and there was a loud squeal that filled the room. Everyone stared and in about two seconds Kimiko, Shinta, Kami, Minka, Kouga, Hiten, and Shippou were all in one big bunched up hug. And the man just said "Awww. Everyone still cares come on group hug!" And with that everyone hugged the man who looked barely over 21. Everyone that is except for Sakura who had made her way past the group and to the door. The man turned to see her look at him with sad eyes. "Be careful. Himuculi and Chimara's are extremely dangerous and are almost impossible to kill."

"I know." And she gave him the same smile that she had just given Yusuke and Kurama.

"Yusuke we need to be getting back to Koenma. Yukina Keiko stay here alright." said Boton.

"Alright." Keiko and Yukina said.

The three boys and Boton walked threw the portal to Spirit world.

"ABOUT TIME YOU FOUR GOT HERE!" a very angry toddler yelled. "Alright. Now that your here its time to see what the profet saw before he was killed. OGRE! Get in here! And bring the profet!"

A large blue profet came in and following him was a skinny monk dressed in white and reddish maroon. His head was completely shaved and he had a large blue diamond shaped tatoo on his head. He walked in and sat down seeming to be hyperventalating. He was muttering words that sounded like "poor poooor girl" "hurt in so many ways..." and "stop it. your her father. don't kill her".

"Sir will you please tell us what happened to you..." Kurama spoke softly. The profet raised his head toward his face his eyes wide and full of fear. He grabbed his head and read all of his memories. Youko stealing, Kuronue's death, his own death, his mothers warm heart, becoming a spirit detective and his most resent memories. All of them good and happy with his new friends, his new family... The profet smiled a bit before all of the girls horrible memories came flooding back to him.

"The girl will kill the himuculi, but at a horrible cost..." And he went back to his muttering to himself.

"Kurama... How about we just see what happened threw the magic mirror alright?" Koenma said. "Ogre. Make the mirror show us what he was seeing."

"Right sir." He pressed some buttons and it all started. At first it was a happy little family of three. All black fox demons. Then the mother died and the voice started.

"Once my mother died, my life became a total living hell... About two days after my mothers funeral my father started his daily beatings. And because I was only two I could not fight back. His beatings became more frequent and eventually became hourly. As life went on I had gotten used to my beatings and stopped crying and pleading for him to stop I just let him keep going. I started to sing when I was sad and that made my life a bit happier. Because we lived in demon world there was no law against beating your child so there was really nothing I could do. One day I was looking in my mothers journals and I found out something that made everything clear. I finally knew why my father had been beating me. I was not only not his birthdaughter. But I found out my mother had gone to human world and cheated on my father with a human. I was half breed and I had a human father. One night I was walking down the stairs to dinner when my father came behind me and pushed my down the stairs. Instead of landing on my face on the soft carpet, I went threw a portal and landed on my face on a large pile of concreat. That's when a man saved me, well he wasn't a man. He was a boy of the age of seven. Three years older than me because at the time I was four. He saved my life and trained me to control my power. As the years went by he gained other students one of them by the name of Kimiko. She became my best friend and she and the other three girls he was training all helped me out. We became well known in demon world as the strongest demon since Youko. I guess that you could call Master our leader since he formed our little team. When I was ten my father found me again and forced me home in front of my friends and master. He had hit me so hard on the head that the last thing I remember was Master being thrown against a wall and a large puddle of my own blood. My beatings were worsend. And one sunny day he got extremely drunk. And he started to beat me relentlessly. He was obviously trying to hurt me wors then he ever had before. He stopped for a moment and I thought he was done and I started to get up, completely unphased by the beating. And then he took his claws and stabbed me threw the stomach and I heard a loud thump. It was not of my own body hitting the floor, but his. In a desperate move to try and stop him I let out a large blast of spirit energy. I walked down the stairs and went threw the portal never to return to demon world. I was greeted by five smiling faces of people who cared about me. My real family. From that day on my life has gone well. We opened a might club called Habbits," Everyones eyes widened, "and started a band called Black Cat. My master was called on business in demon world and that is were he would have to live for a while. He will return as soon as possible. I graduated High School and worked full time. We hired a bunch of new people. Our latest three were Shippou, Hiten, and Kouga. We're opening a tea shop next door because the old people who used to live there died and left it in our name. And right now my life is good. And I didn't even tell you my name did I? My birth name was Shinori Korino. But the name I took as a human is Sakura Sagara. My band mates are Kimiko Reika, Shinta and Minka, and Kami. I never did catch their last names. But they all have a dark secret that they refuse to tell me, and I still refuse to tell them mine. My life is good and the only regret I ever have is that I dated a boy named Naraku who cheated on me with one of my best friends and former band mate, Kikyo."

Next Chapter: What Are The Other's Secrets?

Me: See! Sad...  
Kurama: We told you...  
Me: Until next time...


	6. A Battle Between the Last Living Foxes

Chapter five! The Battle Between The Last Living Black Foxes!

Me: You do so!  
Kurama: NO I DON'T!  
Me: If you don't why is your face so red?  
Kurama: I have been yelling at you for a day now. My face is bound to be red.  
Me: I know for a fact that you do. So there.  
Kurama: I swear to the gods. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!  
Me: Tee hee...  
Kurama: What is it now?  
Me: You are just so desperate to make me believe that you don't. Its cute is all...  
Kurama:What?  
Me: I do not own the words Himuculi, Alchemy, or Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha.  
Kurama: What did you just say?

Chapter five: The Battle Between The Last Living Black Foxes!

With Sakura...

Sakura let out a sigh and was about to walk into the portal when something tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want, Master Bonkotsu?"

"I just wanted to come with you. I promise I won't help you but I want to see how strong you have gotten since I last saw you..."

"I don't control what you can or cannot do Bonkotsu, so you can come if you li-... No you can't come. I swore I would not bring anyone else. I must kill the Himuculy myself..." (Kurama: Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't you say that Suichi and Sakura were going to hook up? Me: Yes. Kurama: Then what's up with this guy? Me: I have decided to make things a little more complicated. Alright. Now on with the story!) Sakura sighed again. "And besides I don't need you always by my side. I can handle my father and his minions on my own."

"Ya know, Spectors are just as bad as Himuculi." Bonkotsu looked up at a little butterfly fluttering around their heads. He let out a sigh this time. "Just... Be careful, alright." Sakura gave him a smile and walked threw the portal into demon world.

With Kurama...

"Woooow.. That's aweful... She always seems happy enough." Kurama said after their little movie.

Koenma took in air and yelled, "I think we should check up on little miss Sakura!"

Yusuke nodded in agreement still looking at Kurama's hurt eyes. Hiei doing the same said, "I agree." (AMAZING!)

Koenma said in a much different voice, " Ogre. Show us where Sakura was a second ago."

The T.V. or mirror or what ever turned on and showed Bonkotsu staring at a little butterfly and finally saying. "Be careful, little Saki..." And suddenly tears strecked the mans face as his eyes lit up, and when his eyes went back to normal, he collapsed. He started muttering, "No no no no no no no... You can't die little Saki... You can't..."

And then the Mirror went black and showed Sakura walking threw her old house. She started to sing a song none of them had heard before...

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? _

There were footsteps and Sakura hid behind a small desk. Then she realised, she had walked around straight into her old room. She stood up and looked around. There was a hollow noise and she looked down. She tapped the piece of floor board and again, there was a hollow noise. She looked around and found nothing so she decided to use her claws and transformed into her half demon form. As she was picking up the floor board she saw something shiny and golden. She picked it up and descovered a small locket. She opened it up to find a picture of her once happy family. She smiled weakly and slipped it into her pocket. She turned around to see almost a mirror image of her, only something was wrong. Her skin was pale, her eyes held nothing but hatred, and Sakura could feel it. This girl didn't even have a pulse.

"Hello, original. I am Sakura and I was hired by father to kill you!" And her voice was much to high and shrill to be her own. It was almost as hollow as the body she had around her.

"Hi. I'm the real Sakura and I'm here to kill you for taking the Shikon no Tama. Ya know, if you had just left me alone then you could have been his daughter and you would never have bothered to mess with my life, Himuculi." Sakura looked at her with pity and then in one swift move that they nearly didn't see the Himuculi was destroyed and the Shikon no Tama was in Sakura's bloody claws. "And you would still be alive right now."

Sakura walked away from the puddle of blood that once had a Himuculi standing in it. She walked past the dungeon, library, dinning hall, ball hall, and to the largest room in the castle. Her fathers. She opened the giant door with ease and stepped in, to find it covered in courpses. Sakura shivered a bit and walked over the bodies. And just as she reached the bed a booming voice filled the room, "So you killed the Himuculi, eh?"

"Indeed I have and now I shall kill you. That is why I came here. I need to destroy anything bad in my life so that I can live in peace like a normal human. That is all I want, and to achieve that goal, you must die." Sakura's eyes narrowed and there was a light around her. Her hair turned back to blond, but was much longer, her eyes changed from a bright green to a dark dark blue, and her little brown fox ears turned black and so did her tail. Her short kimono changed into a black shirt that barely covered her chest, and a long black skirt with a slit down the middle. Her belly button ring was a small star on a chain. Her hair was held in a loose pony tail. And her weapon was a long rod which she dropped emidiately. Her eyes set aglow as she looked him up and down. And a smirk crossed her face. "I could have beaten you in my half demon form. Your spirit energy hasn't changed since our last meeting, father. You were unspeakably strong to me back then but now, you are weak."

"And how do you know I'm not hiding my spirit level to you?"

"Because I can see threw any spells." And once again her eyes were set aglow and she had a ball of spirit energy in her hand. She threw it at the man and it hit him in the leg, causing him to collapse. And then she jumped up in the air and yelled, "FOX FIRE!" And there was a large blue light that covered the room. Her fathers dead body lay in the middle of the room. She then collapsed, gasping for air. She had let out life energy because fox fire wasn't a spirit technic. She had to rest for a while and she passed out, losing her demon self and slowly returning to human. She lay there unconsious for almost an hour before she woke once more. Everyone thought she was dead for a while until they realised she was still breathing. Yusuke's face had a large smile on it. Kurama looked like he might start jumping for joy. Hiei smiled a bit. And Koenma said, "I think she should be on the spirit team!"

Kurama looked at him and said shook his head, "No. Didn't you hear her. She said she was doing all of that so that she could live a normal life as a human. She doesn't need all that stress on her right now. Oh hey! She's waking up!" Everyone looked at the large screen to see her stand up and slowly walk out of the room. She went back to the stairs and reached down into her pocket. She pulled up the locket again and smiled. She ran into the portal and went back to human world. There she was greeted by her master's smiling face, that for some reason still had tears going down his cheeks. She smiled a bit and said " Can you help me back? I can't feel my legs anymore..." And with that comment, both of the demons started to laugh. And so did the Urimeshi team.

The next day...

"Alright everybody! Bonkotsu is back and we are here to rock! Let's do this!

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me _

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today _

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do _

_You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
That you're not _

_You're always there to point out  
My mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today _

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away _

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Shut up shut up shut up  
I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up. _

Me: Don't worry this is not the ending.

Kurama: Yea. It's going to be a pretty long story.

Me: Yup!

Kurama: Seriously what did you say back there in the disclaimer? Oh. We do not own any of these songs.

Me: I said it was cute how you were trying so hard to make me think you didn't like me.


	7. What Are the Others Secrets?

It's time for another episode of everyone's favorite show... Sakura Dreams! This chapter is called: What Are The Other's Secrets!

Kurama: Ya know what's amazing?

Me: The fact that you like me.

Kari: That's not amazing, it's obvious.

Koji: I agree.

Kurama: NO! Since it's not true. The fact thatSuichi and Sakura haven't been on a second date.

Me: That's gonna be in this chapter nimrod.

Koji and Kari: We do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Me: Damn lawyers. mumble mumble mumble mumble...

Kurama: Yes. Damn the lawyers who ensure my freedom!

Me: You are an evil-

Koji: Let's get on with the story!

What Are The Others' Secrets?

Sakura started to hum as she got ready for the rave. And eventually started to sing.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here...**_

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneThese wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

_**There's just to much that time cannot erase...**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have...**_

_**All of me**_

She turned around to meet Kurama's eyes. _Was he listening to me? _She didn't let the thought linger for too long. She quickly went back to setting up the stage on the roof. Where they were at this moment. Alone. She heard footsteps as she was setting up the drums, and turned around to see Kurama helping with the microphones. He then came over and knelt beside her mumbling something to himself as he helped with the drums. She once again met his eyes, and murmered a small "Thanx..." and started on the drums once more. They had the stage set up in under 15 minutes and went to set up the tables where pacifiers and glow sticks would be sold. He kept trying to catch her eyes but each time they did she turned away quickly. (Kurama: What the hell Mysti. Me: Sorry. I just like to add a little suspense!) Sakura finally said it, "What's wrong Kurama?" Making him jump at the sudden voice that was not Youko taunting him from inside his brain. Yes. Youko's spirit lives and it's inside his head telling him to do retarded things, such as, _Suichi. You like her don't you. If ya do then ask her out again. UNLESS YOU'RE CHICKEN! Bawkbawkbawkbawk! _and his response to this is, _Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutpshutpshutupshutup SHUT UP!_ Isn't that original.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just talking to myself... Hey, do you want to go out again?" Kurama asked so that Youko would shut up finally. And yet still all his mind was filled with bawks and shutups. Wonderful isn't it?

"Sure! It'd be fun! When and where!" Sakura said wondering when he would ask her out again. _So that's was he was thinking about. Awww. He was nervous!_

"Um... Today is saturday, so how about... Tuesday?" He asked and she nodded with a smile on her face. _Wow. She must reeeeeeeeally like you Suichi! Hey maybe I can undress her in my mind... lalalalalala. _And Kurama's comeback was!_ Don't do that! I CAN SEE HER TOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT! Maybe if I close my eyes..._ (Oh yea. Just so you all know, Youko even in the normal series is seriously perverted, so just givin' ya'll a heads up kay. kay.)

"So um... what are we going to do? Oh hey Bonkotsu!" Sakura said with a nervous laugh, "Whadda doin' with the keg. I thought this was a non alchoholic rave?"

"It's a keg, of nonalchaholic beer. Alright so that way everyone'll think it's real because of the taste and then that way everyone'll be actin' stupid. Alright?"

"Kay! As long as we make sure there is no alchahol around little Shippou!" She said with a smile. Kurama smiled as well, and couldn't help but stiffle a laugh. Bonkotsu glared at him. And one thing went threw all of their minds, _He/I doesn't/don't like him/me. _And he let out a sigh.

"I'll see ya later, Sakura..." Kurama said and walked away.

"Ba bye! You'd best bring back Yusuke, Hiei and those seriously happy chicks!"

"I will!" And he jumped off the roof. The three stories high roof. Ouch. Bonkotsu smiled at Sakura as she waved at her new found, well, friend. He hadn't noticed the way they looked at each other.

That night...

Sakura's voice filled the air as the teenagers from everywhere danced to the music and her latest song, Immortal,

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here...**_

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneThese wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

_**There's just to much that time cannot erase...**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have...**_

_**All of me**_

She stopped and looked around until she found them, Yusuke, Hiei, Boton, Keiko and Yukina. Then Sakura realised something, Yukina had the saddest eyes she had seen ever since she was five, and at that time, they were hers. She jumped off the stage and ran towards them attempting to scare the crap out of them. And she did manage to scare Keiko, Yukina and Kurama, which she wouldn't have scared if she hadn't jumped on his back. "HI EVERYONE!" Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama grabbed his chest. Yukina jumped over to her brother. And Keiko grabbed her boyfriends arm. And Sakura ler out a small laugh as Kurama's arms went under her legs almost automatically.

"Can you please get off my back?" Kurama said, but he was not complaining, his back was. Sakura jumped off and examined what everyone was wearing. Hiei was wearing what he always wears.(I wonder if he every changes his cloths?)Yukina was wearing a black jean skirt and a black shirt with a green heart on the chest. Keiko wore a black shirt that showed most of her stomach with a pink and black stipped tie and black jeans. Kurama was wearing his uniform with a black under shirt. Boton wore a black kimono that was very short with no sleeves and a reapers staffs. Yusuke had a green leather jacket with ripped sleeves and black jeans, no under shirt. And Sakura herself wore a gold and white dress. It was very short about half way up her thigh. It's collar went around her neck with a gold trimming around the very top, around the very bottom, around her sholders where it ended half way threw her shoulders, and on the trimmings of where her arm warmers started. Speaking of wich, they were white to match her dress and her boots had a gold stripe down the middle. Kimiko who was now sneaking up on Hiei, wore the same thing as Sakura only with blue trimmings on a pale blue dress. Shinta wore a black dress with white trimmings, Minka wore a white dress with black trimmings. And Kami who was sitting in Kouga's lap wore a dark blue dress with pale blue trimmings. (So everyone of the girls wore the same thing only in different colors alright!) And just then Kimiko's arm were around Hiei's neck, Hiei's face was red, and Kimiko was obviously drunk. She said something that amazed them all, "Did you know that short peoples are seriously the cutest boys of all!" Which made Hiei's face resemble a cherry. "Mama thought so as well! Don't you remember that Suichi?" She laughed and then said,"Maybe that's why I'm a fox demon, too! Because Mama did tell us a story of a fox demon who fell for a human, mated and never saw each other again! No... I bet it's because after you were born all she was able to birth was fox demons!" She whispered something into Hiei's ear which made his face turn even redder.

"Ya, do know that it's nonalchaholic keg right, Kimiko." Sakura said to her as if she were only thinking she was drunk.

"Not the stuff downstairs..." Kimiko said and then finished, "Bonkotsu has a whole hidden stash of it downstairs in his room."

"What were you doing in his room?" Sakura said sceptical of her friends state of mind. The band started again and Kimiko squeeled.

"I was trying to get some real beer! You. Short one. Come. I love this song!" Kimiko and Hiei left them, hand in hand, and that was the last time they saw either of them the resto of the night. Poooooooor Hiei.

And with out another word, the song 'So Kiss Me' played and Sakura stared up at the D.J. box who inside was Bonkotsu. He caught her eye and winked. She just smiled back and looked back to her new friends, "Um... I have a question for you guys..."

"What is it, Sakura?" Boton asked "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing at all! I just wanted to know well we have a lot of rooms left and we are a bit short of help and umm... Would you guys consiter working here too! I mean umm... Do you want to help out around here, we need a couple more bouncers and we're opening a coffe shop next door and we'll need a couple of people to work there too so..."

Boton, Keiko and Yukina all were excited after coffee shop and the three screamed "YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

Yusuke nodded and far away Sakura sent the same thing to Hiei telepathically and he agreed as well.

Tuesday...

"Alrighty, I am off! Kurama I'm taking your car!" Sakura announced and at the word car Kurama came.

"No. Your not. You have your own car. Take it. You're not touching my car unless I'm in it." His voice cold and harsh.

"Then I guess you are just going to have to come with me, now won't you, because my car is still in the shop. They still have not found the keys. Alright then let's go."

"What! Last time you didn't even watch the freakin' movie you just played vidio games!" Kurama was now argueing as they went out the door.

Hiei spoke as Kimiko, who still was extremely happy about their living status, sat down on the only place that was open, his lap. "Kurama, um, seems to be having fun. He and Sakura on what looks to be a date. I would be happy if I was living with my girlfriend." And he snickered a bit.

Kimiko looked at him and again whispered something in his ear that made his face glow red, "I know. This would be the second time that Sakura has forced him to go to the movies with her. But I doubt that they are dating. It would only be their second date. It's 5 dates, first kiss, 11 dates, boyfriend girlfriend, and after about three years its serious. Those are our rules and that is how we live. Soooo. That means they are only friends still.Well, after the Naraku and Kikyou and Sakura insident, that is what she said. Anywho I personally like to move a bit more fast. 1 date first kiss, 3 dates boyfriend girlfriend and finally after about six months then its serious. You know, I'm a fox demon. I don't think anyone really knows that I'm full demon. But I am. And I'm not the reincarnation of anyone either so it's really weird!"

"Hey, Shinta and I were born from humans too and we are demon. Ever heard of yin yang demons? We were suppose to be one being but we were born as two. And I'm over a year younger than Shinta! Its the only thing that we've never told anyone!"

"I'm a wind appericionist. I was born in fairy world, and was kicked out when I killed a black fairy. She never told anyone that she was a black fairy, but her heart was cold and that is why I killed her... that and she tried to kill me." She sat down on Kouga who wrapped his arms around her waist, "And because she had everyone fooled, I was charged for murder and was banished to this world." She sighed "And I'm glad of it too. That was my secret. Hiei has one as well don't you?" She gave him a smirk and he growled making Kimiko giggle.

At the movies...

_'Noooo! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura let out a cry as the girl was slashed into pieces. "Um... Kurama I need, um some more cottan candy and um... Smothie! So I'll be right back!"

"Oh no. Let me get it for you. I need to get more popcorn anyway. You had blue cottan candy and blue and red twist right? Okay I'll be right back..."He said a smirk on his face. Then walked out of the movie area and straight into a couple. "Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."

He looked up to see a girl with black hair and another with purple eye shadow and the same black hair, it was only longer. Oh wait. It's a he not a she. My bad! **_He_** spoke, "It's quite alright! Hey you wouldn't happen to work at Habbits would you?"

"Yes. Do I know you?" And then there was a scream and Sakura ran and grabbed onto Kurama's back and said something that sounded alot like, "Nomoremoviepleaselet'sjustgoplayvidiogamesorsomethinguntilit'sover! TOOSCARYTOOSCARYTOOSCAARYY! Oh... Hello. Naraku. Kikyou. Can we please go now Kurama! Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"Fine you scardykat! We'll go get food now. Sushi bar. Um... I guess I'll see you around Habbits!" H shouted as Sakura pushed him down the hall.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Why not? They said they knew Habbits how would they even know I work there if they weren't allowed in!"

"Because you're still wearing your name tag from work, dumbass!"

That's that! Until next time!

Kurama: Sigh... Yes now. _Must_ you make your character as crazy as you?

Me: Yes. Good bye until next time!


	8. Dreaming of Cherry Blossoms

Alright! Another chapter! Yaaaaay!

Kurama: What's Sakura gonna tell Suichi about Naraku and Kikyou?

Me: I dunno. I wouldn't tell you anywho!

Kurama: ANYWAY!

Koji: You have a very odd way of showing affection, Kurama.

Kami: Can I do the disclaimer, please?

Me: Sure. You do Kurama always yelling and fighting, sorta like Inuyasha. Oh. Koari says sorry.

Kurama: The girl from the second chapter?

Me: Yep. She was apparently kidding. Weird.

Kari: Yay! We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha or any of the songs.

Koji: Let's go on with the story before I get a migrain.

Kari: I'm 10. Your 6. You are not going to get a migrain, nimrod.

Me: Hits Kari Don't saw nimrod, nimrod! You are 10!

Kurama: After this chapter we won't be able to update for a while. Our computer is going to the shop. It had some sort of virus.

Me: Sorry!

Chapter 7! Dreaming of Cherry Blossoms...

_"Blooming in the spring, cherry blossom of wishes_

_This flower can even bloom during a storm_

_Flutter-flutter, making dreams grow bigger_

_You and I will be connected together_

_Blooming in the summer, brilliant cherry blossom_

_Love and courage can both bloom_

_Sparkle-sparkle, making dreams shine_

_Let's cross the bridge of tomorrow_

_Strong, intense, nice cherry blossom _

_Try and bloom cherry blossom, cherry blossom _

_The colour of cherry blossoms_

_Blooming in the fall, the crimson cherry blossom_

_It can bloom in the red sunlight_

_Crickle-crackle, even if my dreams break apart_

_I'll brush away my tears, and I'll sing_

_Blooming in the winter, the snow-covered cherry blossom_

_It can bloom with a pure heart_

_Even if my dreams seem too high up to reach_

_If you are here, I can rise up to them_

_Blooming in the winter, the snow-covered cherry blossom_

_It can bloom with a pure heart_

_Even if my dreams seem too high up to reach_

_If you are here, I can rise up to them"_

The group sat under the Sakura tree, singing the song. Everyone seemed to be at peace and the petals from the flowers drifted down like snow. And then suddenly, the sky turned from a pale blue with puffy clouds, to a dingy grey, unable to see the sun nor moon, and still the group of them didn't move they just seemed at peace. One of them stood up and shook the others as a man walked towards them. To each of the group members, it was them standing and their friends dead. The man that walked towards them was someone different to each of them. Everything turned black, and they started running from someone horrible from their lifes before Habbits. For Suichi, it was Kuronue. For Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, and Keiko it was Kuwabaka. For Bonkotsu, it was the other six members of the band of seven. For Kami, it was the witch she killed in fairy world. For Shinta and Minka it was their brother Koya. And for Sakura and Kimiko, it was, Naraku, the man from the movie theatre. Tears streaked Sakura's face as she slept and pictures of the morning she found up when Naraku cheated on her with Kikyou. They all twisted in their sleep and sweat covered their faces. Everyone then stopped. In the dream, the person disappeared and then they surrounded each other, shaking. Bonkotsu collapsed and grabbed his head. Shinta and Minka hugged each other. Hiei and Yukina looked at each other, as did Yusuke and Keiko. Kimiko Sakura and Kurama huddled together, because by now they had become like family to each other Kimiko and Sakura started crying. Kimiko and Naraku were best friends and when he broke Sakura's trust he broke her own. Kurama stumbled backwards into the Sakura tree again, collapsing like everyone else had, and they started the song again. And with that, the sun came up and so did they. For the rest of the day they tried not to talk to each other. And so did they the rest of them.

Me: Sorry it's so short! We have to take it to the unviruser guy now!

Kurama: Bye bye!


	9. Demon World!

Me: Holds mouth so doesn't burst.

Kurama: What is it now?

Me: In the last chapter did you say, _'byebye'_?

Kurama: I don't remember. I was wensday. Today is Friday. I don't remember.

Me: Alrighty then... We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, or Inuyasha.

Kurama: Or any of the songs. And we thank, Anime Lyrics and Lyrics .com!

Me: I wonder where Kari and Kouji are?

Kurama: Oh well... Who really cares.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter... I think it's chapter 8?

Demon World!

After weeks of not speaking to each other, Kurama finally said, "I think I'll go visit Demon World... Next week." And that diffinatly caught everyone's attention.

"Demon World? Hm... I haven't been there is a very long time. Since I killed my father I think..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Really? Then were do you go at night?" Bonkotsu asked wondering how she even got out of the house at night with out waking any one up. "For that matter, how do you not sleep?"

"I don't really need sleep. I'm a nocternal animal. Hey could I go with you, Kurama?" Sakura asked making her eyes as big as possible.

" I don't really care. Hey, shouldn't we be pracicing?"

"Yeah... I don't think we have actually praciced since everyone moved in! LET'S GO PRACTICE!" Kimiko yelled already drunk, at 11:00. (That can't be healthy... She needs to go to Alchoholics Anonomus)(sp?) And when no one moved off the couch, she picked it up and brought it down stairs. (I wish I was a fox demon...)

_Melted away by the morning light _

_The dry winds surround you _

_With a palm that opened softly _

_I hold dreams tightly _

_No need for memories that are afraid of the night _

_You are not alone _

_From now on _

_Overflowing in me _

_I want to sing out the melody of happiness _

_I'd like to tell you something important _

_A thing more certain than words _

_Spread out those wings that surpassed the night _

_Till anywhere _

_You can fly on _

_Oh! I feel it _

_We're now Amidst the light _

_Oh! A little at a time We shall walk away _

_Everything starts from here _

_Someday we shall become the wind _

_Taking dreams to the distant future _

_Spread out both hands and close your eyes _

_If you gather the light and release it _

_Everything shall be lit up _

_And brimming with hope _

_Embracing adventure _

_Oh! I feel it _

_We're now Amidst the light _

_Oh! A little at a time We shall walk away _

_Toward the future where everything shines _

_Can you hear it _

_The shining song of the wind that tells of summer _

_Oh! I feel it _

_We're now Amidst the light _

_Oh! A little at a time We shall walk away _

_Everything starts from here _

_Oh! I feel it _

_We're now Amidst the light _

_Oh! A little at a time We shall walk away _

_Toward the future where everything shines _

Three Days Later...

"Alright, we're going! See ya in a couple of days!" Sakura yelled as she jumped threw the portal, landing face first on the cold dirt road. "Ouch..."

"Look out Sakura!" Kurama yelled as he was about to land on her, but she rolled out of the way just in time. "I will never be able to land right. Hiei always lands on his feet..."

"DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THAT!" Sakura yelled as demons took notic of their presence. A familiar face, known as the one and only Chu and Jin were staring at them like they were humans in demon world. (That was weak. Don't make fun of me. I will cry...) Touya came running out of a store holding three paper bags. He smiled when he saw his old friend Kurama.

"What are ya doin 'ere Ku'ama!" Chu slurred as he took another gulp of his whisky. "If I 'ad known ya were comin' I would have gotten ya a room at my 'ouse! Which yur welcome ta stay, ya know!"

"Hello, Kurama. How are you." A very polite Touya said as he searched threw his bag for something unknown.

"Ya! Is Urimeshi 'ere wit ya!" Jin said his ears twitched "I would like a good fight 'round now. And I don't think yur friend 'ere is goin' ta be a good fight!" He said without thinking or doing any homework on the blond girl who was now looking threw a window at some fine blades.

"Whaddya say, elf?" Sakura said her voice just touching angry. "Because it sounded like you called me weak. But, you wouldn't be such a dumbass to call someone weak without doing any homework on me. Especially since, I'm Sakura a.k.a Shinori of the black fox tribe." Her eyes began to glow as her black ears appeared on the side of her head and a black tail grew. Her hair grew longer and she changed into her full demon form. This time she looked much different with the out fit that is. She had black and silver armor. (Those little shoulder things ya know) Her dress was shorter with no slit down the middle. She had silver edges on the bottom and the same silver armor from her arms around her waist. (I'll find a picture and show you what she looks like) She looked different from her human form, and now she seemed almost more beautiful. "I'm stronger than you and Urimeshi together. You're not even worth my time. And no, Yusuke is not here with us today." She said as she walked over to another window this one with different colored potions and poisons.

"Sakura, that's really not nice to say... even if it's true..." Kurama said and mumbled the last part. "We should be looking for a place to stay."

"I told ya! Ya can stay with us! We got a huge house! Plenty o' room fer the botha ya!" Chu said after he gave Sakura the once over, twice. "C'mon on now! Say... How long've ya two known each other?"

"About a month. Yes... It was around a month ago that you moved in, and about three weeks ago that Hiei and Yusuke moved in. I still don't know why Keiko and Boton won't move in..."

"They have their own apartment not too far away from Habbits... Is this the place, Chu?"

"YUP! This's me an Jin an Touyas's house!"

"It's pretty big, but-"

"It's not as big as Habbits." Kurama finished for Sakura so she wouldn't say anything to make them mad.

"Hey, Kurama. Do you know who else lives here?" Touya asked with a small smile on his face.

"Rinku?" Kurama guessed, and Touya sweatdropped.

"Yes, but Kuronue also lives here..."

"Who's Kuronue?" Sakura asked "Is he, like, a really good friend of yours, Suichi?"

"Who's Suichi?" Four boys said in unsion.

"I am..." Kurama said and blushed. No one called him his human name after they found out his demon. But then again. No one is like Sakura.

"Well then Youko let's go I think we have some catching up to do, said the fourth voice who was descovered to be Kuronue.

Next chapter... MEET KURONUE!

Me: That'll be fun...

Kurama: Where is your brother and sister!

Me: I don't know. Maybe they commited mass suicide. That'd be good for me.

Kurama: But! It was Kari's birthday yesterday! We have to tell her happy birthday!

Me: Okay KARI HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kari:Shut up! I'm sleeping!

Kurama: Oh.

Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	10. Meet Kuronue

Yay! It's time for Chapter 10!

Kurama: It's nearly midnight, how can you be so f(this word is not good and in case any little peoples are reading this I shal bleep it out!)ing hyper...

Me: DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S NOT WITHIN BOUNDRIES OF OUR RATINGS!

Kurama: Aren't we suppose to be doing the friecking disclaimer?

Me: Yes! Let's do it! Oh hey. I forgot. To everyone I might not be able to update easily anymore because, well, um. . . . . . . . . I got asked out and I'll be dating soo.. yea...

Kurama: Really..?

Me: NO! I have to go to school! hahahahahahaha..

Kurama: Oh. Well we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any songs. Oh yea. We won't be putting any songs in for a while, but we will add more soon!

Me: Yep. It's still a song fic though! hehehehehehehe...

Kurama: Let's start the story!

Meet Kuronue!

"Hello. Youko... It really has been too long since I have seen you. When did you dye your hair? Or is that your human form? Who are you, Miss?"

"Who? Me? I'm Sakura Shiora and that is my name and I am a black fox demon! And right now I reeeeeeally want a beer. Today has been waaay to confusing! Do you have any beer? I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THE BEER!" Sakura said and smacked her head and kept rambling on about beer.

"Not my fault you forgot the beer. Hell, I don't even drink so it wasn't my responsiblility. Kuronue, yes this is my human form... I do not dye my hair, and this is my friend Sakura." Kurama said still glaring at Sakura. "Sakura forget the beer!"

"Fine... Hiyas! What's all a yous guys's names?" Sakura spoke just as happy as she was on the first date she and Kurama went on.

"Hiya lassy! I'm Jin!" The elf boy smiled his ears standing up, and the little gem in the middle of his chest gleamed.

"I am Kuronue. The bat demon. Now let me ask, Youko is a bit of a pervert, he has not done anything-"

"Shut up..." Kurama said and his hand touched his head and shook it hesitantly. "I want to see Rinku... Come on we should go inside before Sakura tries to hurt someone..."

"My name is Touya. The ice appericionist."

"Like Hiei's sister Yukina?" Sakura jumped realising a strong demon was facing her. " Wow! I could never get a fight out of her or Hiei. I still don't know why..."

"YOU'RE BACK!" A small little boy with brownish redish hair and looked straight at them, "Hiiiii... Who are you? I'm Rinku! The toy master!"

Sakura bent down to see the little boy face to face, "Hi! I'm Sakura, Rinku. I'm master of the fox fire. Cute name. Shippou, the little boy I live with, is also a toy master, and training to become a fire master as well."

"Really? Is he here with you! I wanna meet him! That's soo cool! Does he do yo-yos? Or acorns and nature stuff?"

"He's a nature master. He fought the thunder brothers and won. Who did you beat to become a toy master?"

"Me? I beat Kuwabara! Buuuuut... He got hurt in a different fight with a demon and got really hurt..." Everyone one but Kuronue and Sakura looked sad, "But! Since they all are in touch with Koenma, they can see him anytime they want!" With that they all walked into the house and looked around. _RING! RING!_ Sakura grabbed her cell phone out of her bookbag. "Hello?"

_"Hi! It's Bonkotsu. Did you guys make it there alright?"_

"Yes. We juuust found the place we're gonna stay until we go see Shippou's parents, to see if they lived."

_"Alright. Call me when you're coming back, kay?"_

"Kay. Seeya." Sakura hung up and looked to Kurama, "That was Bonkotsu. He just wanted to check up on us."

"Cool. Do you think we should go check up on some things. Like a certain, cough, black fox demon..."  
"Oh. We should make sure he's not here..." Sakura trailed off thinking of some thing to do.

"What demon?" Cute little Rinku asked.

"Huh.. Oh. Ever heard of Mitsuru, the black fox?" Sakura answered his question hesitantly.

"Oh yea! He was found dead by his new wife, Lady Mahiru! She doesn't know who could have done it especially since he didn't have any enemy's! It's really strange. They have no clue who did it, and there was nothing missing except a gold locket and a sacred blue jade sword."

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANY DAMN SWORD!" Sakura yelled in her defense. "Seriously. I only took MY necklace. I did not take any sword. Damn liars..."

Sakura recieved a scowl from Kurama. "You shouldn't be proud of killing your own father, Saki..."

"He tried to kill me first! I was only five I couldn't even defend myself! Don't give me that look!" Sakura yelled in defense. "Besides. He beat ME. He tourtchered Me. He did everything in his power to kill ME! I was only defending myself! Now stop glaring daggers at me!" The people in the room looked amazed, Kurama and Sakura kept their argument until Sakura finally said, " Hey. Shouldn't we go shopping or something? We can get alot of stuff we wouldn't be able to in human world! Let's go!"

Three hours later...

Sakura walked threw the door holding large boxes and bags. Following her was a small black dog, well fox, with a silver studded black collar. "Were'd ya get that collar from? They don't sell them here!" Jin said as he looked in awe at the collar.

"Oh. I was wearing it when I first came here. Mitsuru can have it now." Sakura smiled down at the fox. "He isn't a demon but he's the closest thing I'll ever have!" She gave another bitter sweet smile and put the boxes down. "Oh yea! I got some more things to wear as well. I never thought I could have found anything so cute! And the armour is amazing as well! And I found that blue jade sword. A merchant sold it to me-"

"No he didn't!" Said Kurama walking threw the door with twice as many things Sakura held. "You beat the crap outta him until he gave it to you."

"Well... It would have been mine if I had known about it." Sakura said as she walked over to Kurama and grabbed some of the things he held. "Hey I think we spent enough for today. I thought we could have done this later but, when I saw this little kit I started to buy waaaaay to many things, and this is what happened." She smiled at the boy, clapped her hands and the things were gone. "I sent them to our rooms." Sakura said when she saw the other boys surprised face.

"Well, good thing we did buy all that stuff because I forgot to pack cloths... I don't even know why I forgot that. I mean I packed food, potions, poisons, antidotes, blankets everything we would possibly need in demon world except cloths..." Kurama shook his head as he spoke. "What was I thinking... Sakura? What are you doing?" He looked at the girl who had decided to see if the sword was real..

"It's the real deal alright... I still don't know how the merchant got into his castle..."

"How did you get into the castle?" Rinku asked, as he looked at the sword as well.

"I used a portal. But only specific demons can use the spell..."

That night...

"Damn... Why can't I sleep..." Sakura said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello?" Kuronue spoke softly. "Oh.. hello Sakura. Is something wrong?"

"No.. I just can't sleep. Do you have the same problem?" Sakura said as he turned on the light as he was eating a cookie.

"I sleep during the day. I'm always up at this time. You do seem like something is wrong." Kuronue looked at her.

"Hm? Oh well.. I just feel like something bad is coming..." Sakura looked around. "Do you feel anything?"  
"It's me... My aura is extremely black and powerful because I was once dead.. But like Kurama I was brought back to life." Kuronue looked up at Sakura and smiled. "If it weren't for Kurama I might be dead right now. He gave me alot of his life energy. It was a weird feeling, but after he gave me the life engergy he died. I really thought he was dead. It was a horrible feeling, you know? Your best friend being dead..."

"No I don't. But I bet Suichi does. He was going to lose his best friend... I feel sad just thinking, I might never see Kimiko ever again. Well, I should go to sleep. Night Kuronue." And with that she turned around and walked up the stairs. But she walked straight past her room and to Kuramas. Opening it with out making a sound. She peered in to see Kurama sitting on his bed. He looked up and smiled.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Kurama whispered so that he would not wake anyone up.

"No. I just wanted to see if you were having the same problem as me. I can't sleep." She stepped into the room. It was medium sized, a bed, a dresser, a chair, which Kurama was fiddling with something in, blue carpeting and dark blue walls. "Nice room... Wow. So what, are you unable to sleep? Is there something on your mind?" Sakura asked looking a bit worried. The black cloud was stronger in the room. Was Kurama having bad dreams. In ancient times dreams were portals into another world, uneabling the dreamer to disappear into the darkness. Or was it his other side, Youko, wanting to be set free. Sakura walked to the demon boy and sat down on the chair with him. "Whats wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just wasn't able to sleep. I can't believe it but I think I'm actually used to staying up all night." Kurama said with a smile and Sakura made a ball of fox fire.

"You wanna play a game?" Sakura smirked as Kurama nodded his head. "All right this one's called ball! Fox fire!" She whispered fox fire and they did their best to catch the ball and throw it back to the one another.

"Kurama, catch!" And with that Kurama got confused and missed the ball. "I win!" Sakura cheered then looked down at her watch. "OMG! It's almost 8:00!" she managed threw fits of laughter. "Well, if anyone asks I'll say I got up extra early to discus our plans for the day!"

A blue light consumed her and when it passed she wore a black leather mini skirt with black boots that had laces going up all the way to her knees, and a black spegetti straped shirt that showed her stomach. Her belly button ring was a cresent moon and star charms under two loops. She had a tatoo of a dragon that wrapped around her upper arm, that had sparkly blue and green scales. Her long (remember she's still in her demon form) blond hair in a loose pony tail. The left black ear had three silver loops and her right one had two loops and a silver stud, and she had a matching doggy collar to match it all. She closed her eyes and the same blue light engulfed Kurama. When he reappeared he wore black pants and black shoes, he had a black wife beater and a black shirt with red flames at the bottom it was a button up shirt. He had two black wrist bands, one on each hand and a red doggy collar with silver studs. "Nice." Kurama said as he looked him down at what he was wearing to find that if he bent his head down he would get stabbed in the chin. "Ouch."

"I think that we should get an early start and go to see Shippou's parents."  
"So you guys are already awake?" said a small voice from the doorway, Rinku. "What, is the first thing you do when you get up, you go wake the other one up?"

"Yes." Sakura said, well because she did always wake up the Kurama, Kimiko, Bonkotsu, Shippou, and everyone else. "I do. I woke up at seven, and woke him up at 7:30. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. The first thing I do is go downstairs to see what's for breakfast." Rinku asked, in a 'matter-o-factly' way. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Yes. We are going downstairs. No breakfast please." Kurama said and Sakura nodded, fiercly.

"No thanx. I don't even remember the last time I've **had **breakfast. Tell everyone that we headed out, we'll be back tomorrow, kay?" Sakura said.

"Kurama, why are you guys wearing dog collars?" Rinku asked another question.

"Huh? Oh I just like dog collars!" Sakura said brightly, way way way brightly. Freakishly brightly for her. "Again, why do you ask?"

"Never mind we should get going, bye Rinku!" Kurama said.

Me: Well, that was chappy ten! I think it was ten at least...

Kurama: I can't believe you have to go to school. That sucks.

Me:Well I bet if I was a spirit detective, I wouldn't have to go to school either.

Kurama: Shut up and say good bye.

Me: Don't tell me what to do! See ya soon!

Kurama: And yet you always do what I say...

Me: Shut up.


	11. Naraku and Company

HI HI! It's time for Sakura Dreams!  
Me: Soo, what are we going to do today?  
Kurama: Write a book, what the hell kind of a question is that?

Me: An annoying one!

Kurama: Dumbass. We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of the songs.

Me: Are we done here? Good. LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 11! Naraku and Company

"We'll stop by on our way back! We promise!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Her dress blew in the wind. It was the dress she wore on the night of the rave. Her hair was motified by magic to be silver and go half way down her thighs. She almost looked like Youko, only a girl. "Rinku, I'll bring you a picture of Shippou, 'kay?" Sakura looked behind her as she walked away, Kurama in front of her. Her black book bag hung around her shoulder and her tail wagged as they walked into the forest. "Sure. What do you think everyone is doing right now..."

Else Where...

"Hiei, let's do something fun!" Kimiko said. Everyone had something to do. Sakura and Kurama were in demon world. Yusuke and Boton were out on a mission. Shima and Minka went out with Bonkotsu. Keiko was sick so she couldn't come. Everyone but Hiei and Kimiko had something to do. "We could go out to the park or, maybe we could go see a movie or maybe we could even..." Kimiko's face was a bit red at her thought. _Maybe we could go on a date... No.. Hiei doesn't seem to be the type to do something like that... He doesn't want to do that. He would laugh at me. Or he would glare at me and say it's a waste of time. He doesn't even seem to be the type to fall in love. I actually feel sorry for him..._

"What else could we do, Kimiko? What were you going to say?" Hiei said trying to glare. He couldn't. Not at Kimiko. She was just so pure hearted and happy all the damn time. _Why couldn't she be some one else. Like not my best friends little sister! Anyone else but her. God dammit. I hate this..._

"Well I was going to say go on a date, but I didn't think that you would be happy with that... Sorry..." Kimiko looked really sad. She tried to fake a smile but couldn't. She looked at Hiei expectantly, even though she knew what he was going to say. NO!

"What ever.." He mumbled, looking away so she couldn't see his reddening cheeks. (sp? Damn I dont even know how to spell such an easy word.. I'm such a flipping idiot...)

"Alright! Let's go have some fun!" Kimiko yelled as she pulled on Hiei's hand and went out the door.

Back in demon world...

"Its soo dark out here..." Sakura said aimlessly wondering threw the forest. "Kurama are still here?" No one answered. "Kurama! Where are you!" Sakura was starting to get nervous.

"I'm in front of you.. Or maybe I'm behind you I don't really know I can't tell..." Kurama said gropping around to find her. He felt some thing warm. "Sakura? Is that you?"

"Y-y-yes..." Sakura studdered. He had grabbed her waist. "You can l-l-let go of me now..." She could feel her cheeks heating up and grabbed his hand away from her waist. "Let's go this way. I think I can see a light." She pulled him along with her and she found a large camp fire, no one was there. That's what they thought until they saw the body's of thirteen headless human warriors. They were by now skeletons but they were still dead headless warriors. "Creepy..." Sakura pulled out a fan, and when she fanned the air a large gust of wind blew them away. "There and now we have a free space with a fire already here!"

"Are you serious? I mean people were killed here! Their souls could be haunting this place, trying to kill anyone who desturbs their rest!"

"You sound like some old fortune tellers." Sakura said not really believeing in any supersticions like that. "Come on! Calm down, before you blow a blood vessal, gawd!"

"I feel weird here, like I've been here before..." He trailed off as he felt Youko starting to get loose._ Oh, no you don't! Stop trying to get free!_

_You are no fun._

_'I don't care just stop it!'_

_NO! In fact I will be free right about... Now! _

_Crap._

"Kurama I was thinking that we could eat and then take turns watching the fire what do you think?" Sakura asked without looking at him.

"Hello. I don't think we have met... I'm Youko, of the rose." He said smiling and thinking only one thing. _Hahahahaha! Noone can resist me! _

"That's nice, now will you help me with this damn fire, Youko or Suichi or Kurama, or what ever the hell your name is... Gawd! Why do you have so many names?" Sakura said turning around to look at the young fox demon. (Oka. So he's not really that young but you know he looks young!) "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure..." Youko said. "Why don't you go into your demon form?"

"Why? I mean I'm just as strong in this form, so what would I do different in demon form?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "But since you are the only demon I actually know I suppose that I could show you my demon form. But I will show you my demon form and then you will go back to the other guy. You are like seriously annoying." And with that Sakura glowed a bit and reappeared with long blonde hair and a sort black dress with large armor covoring her shoulders and waist. "There you go. Now I showed you demon. Now go back to the other guy!"

"I am the other guy. I just went into my demon form. We're both the same person but I'm a bit more out in the open, is all..." He said with a smile. "Here. You don't go out to demon world very often. I used to all the time. I was a thief and this was my home, I lived here with Kuronue and sometimes my little sister..." He started to put wood down at the bottom of the fire instead of just throwing it in like Sakura was. "If you just throw it in like that you'll smother the fire.. You have to have it juuuuust right!"

"I don't care as long as we have it. We'll need a fire so that we can tell whether or not a demon is coming..." She looked out into the dark forest. "It's sorta creepy I guess. Maybe Suichi was right..." Just as she said that she saw something pure white. A little girl standing with a mirror, dressed in white. Her skin was pure white as was her hair and eyes. She almost looked ilbino except she didn't have red eyes. "Little girl are you lost." Sakura said taking a step closer. Just then a large feather landed near her.

"Kanna! Naraku is going insane looking for you! And where is Kohaku and Kikyou? Did you lose them as well." The girl the was in the feather spoke harshly to the young child making Sakura a little more then mad.

"Don't talk to a little kid like that! D-d-did you say... Naraku...?" Sakura studdered in fear not noticing Youko had come to see what all the noise was about.

"I'll speak to her how ever I want too! And yes Master Naraku is our father and we need to get back to him as soon as possible!"

"Kagura... Let us take out leave. Sakura I hope we meet again. And I know father wishes that as well..." Kanna said with out any emotion in her face. It was a little creepy that a child so young would have apsolutly no emotion at all. After she said that the girls got into the feather and flew off once again.

"Freaky..." Sakura said turning around to go back to the fire, only to bump into Youko. "Ophf!" Sakura said as she knocked into him. He looked down and transformed back into Kurama/Suichi. "I think we know who our enemies are now..." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Yeah..." Kurama said still looking up at the demons. "Let's go back." He said while grabbing Sakura's hand.

Later that night...

"Kurama.. It's your shift..." Sakura said with a yawn. He didn't respond. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Thaaat woke him up.

"Alright, alright... I'm up..." Kurama said looking up to Sakura who was still in her demon form.

"Good!" she said and sat on his lap. "I'm going to sleep now! Night night!" Sakura pretended to fall asleep in his lap.

"Stop being an idiot. Get up.." Kurama said trying not to smile.

"I don't want to! You try and make me! I'll sleep here and make your legs fall asleep! Mwhahahahaaha!" (Evil laughter gotta love it.)

"I will make you get up. I'll let Youko free again." He said

"I don't care. Do it. I bet **he** won't complain!" Sakura said evily.

"I wasn't complaining! I just don't want my legs to fall asleep!" Kurama yelled defensivly. "Now, please. Get off of me."

"Nope." Their face's were very very **very** close. "Make me!"

"You r-r-really should get, er, some sleep." Kurama studdered, her tail wagged. She just sat there and smiled.

"I don't need sleep. Come on you are nooooo fun!" She made it so that their noses touched when she said "nooooo". (Hahahahaha. Will they or won't they? It's alll in my hands now! Mwhahahahahah!) She saw his face was very red so she sighed. "Fiiiiiine. I'll get off." She stood and sat next to him. "I'll try to get some sleep. Night Kurama." She kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep. His face was redder. (Sorry! Not in this chappy!)

Me: Thats it!

Kurama: That is perhaps your longest chapter with out any songs.

Me:Cool! Dododododododododooooo!

Kurama: Never mind. I don't care anymore. You are insane. I'm leaving.

Me:No you're not. Because in this story I control what you do, how you do it, and when you do it!  
Kurama: Are you serious?  
Me: Yep.

Kurama: Aaaaalriiiiiiiight.

Me: See ya soon!

Kurama: I never did ask you. Is anyone in this story based on anyone?  
Me:In the next chapter! I already said bye bye no let's gooooo!


	12. Coming Home

Me: Hi everybody! Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I laugh at anyone who laughs at me! Guess what?

Kurama: What?

Me: SCHOOL STARTS IN A WEEK!

Kurama: Is that a good thing?

Me: Yep, because then, I can have my friends come over and help me write my book, which in turn, allows me to annoy you waaaay more!

Kurama: Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... So, do you have any friends that aren't annoying?

Me: Yea, but I'm only having Kay-chan over, which everyone can call, bababa! Yuki!

Kurama: Isn't that a boys name?

Me: Shuddap! Yuki is in contribute of her boy friend Eri Yuki, doiy! And because that would be a totally different story, she will take his name! I hate you.

Kurama: Where did that come from?

Me: Lets just get on with the story, we don't own, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any songs.

Kurama: If none of out adoring fans don't already read it, Kingdom of Kyrria, another story written to the oh so random Mysti, has decided that she will write Kingdom of Kyrria 2: Rains Wondering Soul, Rain is Betsy's new name. She will also be writing POV chapters so we can know what is going on threw the heads of all of the other people!

Me: Yep. You are more helpful then usual. Why is that?

Kurama: I dunno. Get on with the story already! Oh yea. I hate you too.

Me: No you don't you love me! Everybody loves me!

Chapter 12! Coming Home

Kurama and Sakura walked threw the forest and found a small village of Kitsunes running and playing with one another. A small girl came running up to them and in a small voice, and with her face almost crimson, "H-h-h-h-hi... I'm S-S-S-Sanya.. Who are you two? You are too strong to be part of our little tribe... Are you here to make war? Please, no fighting! I hate fighting... I don't want anyone else to die..." Sanya started to cry and an old man looked up and smiled.

"Sanya... No more crying! If Shippou comes back I want him to know his parents died trying to kill Naraku and his legen of mosters, not hiding for their lifes! They died proudly and I will too! Hello, Sakura, it's good to see you again. I see you have brought a friend! It's always good to meet new people! Hello! I am Lord Totosai! I am looking over the children while their parents are fighting the war against Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Kikyou and the Band of Seven! They will win! Our tribe is known for our bravery!"

"It's good to see you again Lord Totosai. So, Akira and Keiko didn't make it threw the war? That is very sad... Shippou will be devastated..." Sakura paused and looked up at Kurama. "This is Kurama. I brought him to see what the villages of most fox demon tribes look like. This is were I used to go as a child, to kill minor demons and bandits, I would come here to trian as well."

Kurama bowed before speaking. "Lord Totosai, um... Have you heard of a demon called Onigumo?" He gulped after saying the name and spoke it as if it were poison.

"No I don't think I have. I have heard of a demon called Naraku! Naraku and Sakura used to date right?" He looked at Sakura and she nodded. "He went insane after you dumped him and she also dismembered Kikyou as well..." He started mumbling to himself so that noone could tell what he was saying.(A/N I am a Kikyou hater! She was supposed to burn in hell so she should go back to it!)

"Um... Kurama we have been in demon world for some time now... Lets go back home! We can stop at Chu's house on our way back, we have to ya know!"

They said their good byes to Lord Totosai and Sanya and left towards the forest.

Else where...

"Hiei! Look at that!" Kimiko said as she pointed to a large silver dragon statue. They had gone to visit a priestess and be purified, much to Hiei's disliking. Kimiko wore a pink silk kimono that reached her ankles. And Hiei wore a blue silk kimono and a matching head band. (LOL! I can see him wearing that!) They walked down the streets and people stopped to stare at the two. Some even went so far as to laugh. That wasn't smart because anyone who laughed got the crap beaten out of them, unless they were girls, then they got threatened, all by Hiei. Hiei stood in front of the window where the dragon and Pheonix statues stood. Kimiko looked in awe at the pieces of silver and granite. Their eyes were made of a blue crystal and the scales of the dragon were silver and it's head was made of granite. The Pheonix was made of granite but the feathers on it's wing was made of silver as well, it's eyes were red and it was a beautiful creature. Kimiko then went to the Tiger. It's black stripes were golden and it's eyes were a yellow like crystal. The statue next to it was a turtle. It's back was made of jade and it's body was granite. It's eyes were jade as well. Hiei stood next to the turtle noticing that it was made of almost all jade very very rare. "Come on, Hiei! Priestess Kaede will get angry if we are late!"

"Who is this 'Kaede anyway? I haven't ever heard of her." Hiei tried to glare and again, he couldn't.

"Ever heard of Onigumo? She killed 'im." Kimiko smiled as they walked up the ancient steps. "Isn't Onigumo the one who killed Youko. Not my brother but who he was before he became Suichi. Gawd this is a loooong trip." Hiei looked at her, she was obviously tired.

"If it's sooo long then why don't we just run up there?"

"What do you me-" Hiei picked her up and in a second they were at the top of the santuary. Kimiko grabbed onto his neck even though they weren't moving anymore. "Is the ride over?" She asked weakly opening her eyes a bit, to find herself face to face with Hiei. Her heart beat faster and Hiei could feel it. Their lips met and they stood there like that for what seemed like forever until they broke apart for breath. He set her down and in usion they said, "Wow..."

"We should get going. Didn't you say that The priestess would get angry if we don't get there on time." Hiei said as though nothing had happened. Kimiko walked slowly behind them and they walked in silence towards the old shrine.

Back in demon world...

Sakura and Kurama walked towards Chu's house they had walked over a mile in the forest and finally made it to the city. It was night and much darker then normal. The sky was reddened and all of the buildings seemed to be a dark violet color. The moon was black.

"It's creepy here!" Sakura said grabbing onto Kurama's arm. "Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurrry!" Sakura was terrified and it wasn't something normal about her. She usually loved the night but something about demon world was scarying her.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked looking behind him because once he spoke she hid there. "Are you alright?"

"I dislike demon world at night! There are meanie bat demons and vampires and creepys orges and lots of other thingys!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and smile. "Let's go!" She jumped on his back completely, and Kurama's arms went underneath her legs automatically. (Deja vu, huh? I haven't talked for a while huh? Weird.) "MOVE!" And with that final jesture Kurama started into fits of laughter. "What's so fummy?" (No I know how I spelt it and that is how it's supposed to be spelled.)

"I'm sorry but it's weird. fits of laughter. You, laughter, are just never, laughter, so scared or weird, laughter, or, laughter, paranoid..." He trailed off into his laughter walking towards Chu's house. "And you , laughter, never, laughter, spoke, laughter, like a, laughter, toddler." Again he trailed off into laughter.

"Let's go! We're almost there! Yes siree, we almost there!" He smiled up at her. She had changed back into her human form and looked different. It wasn't the outfit because she wore black all the time. It was something about her additude like she had gotten happier while in the village, or more depressed. She always had soemthing about her that always seemed sad or depressed. They reached the house and with out them knowing a certain bat demon sat on the roof watching them. "YIPPE! Wesa hereses!" Sakura said sounding even more like a child.

"Calm down, we were here only two days ago." Kurama said not putting her down yet. "Why don't we just go in and tell them we're here. Spend the night and then go on our way. You know that Bonkotsu is going to kill us if we aren't home soon."

"He's a meanie! I wanna stay for a while! Lets do something fun fun fun!" Sakura stood on his back and yelled, "If we don't take this chance then we'll be unable to do anything foreeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Could you get off my back."

"I'm not nagging- oh wait sorry." Sakura jumped off his back and patted it. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura started laughing at him.

"Damn, that hurt..." Kurama mumbled to himself. "Hey, well at least let's tell them that we're here..."

"Alright." Sakura smiled at him. "You sure your okay? I mean if you are really really really hurt we could just go home now."

"I'm fine you just threw out my back is all." He looked up at Sakura who was glaring at him. "What did I do!"

"Are you calling me **_fat_**?" She said not dropping her glare "Because if you are I will have to kill you."

"I wasn't calling you anything I just said that when a certain amount of weight in applied to any bone then it will be put out of place." He looked reashuringly at her. "You are like the oposite of fat!"

"So you're calling me **_anarexic_**?" She said again gaining her glare.

"NO!" He tried to think of something. "You are perfect in everyway alright!" Sakura blushed when he said that.

"W-what? You s-s-shouldn't say things like that! I m-mean... I dunno! Just don't say things like that!" Her face was a cherry red. "Let's go tell them we're here!" Sakura then darted off towards the door.

The next day...

"G'bye lassy! C'me back soon!" Jin yelled as Sakura and Kurama walked threw the portal. They reached the other side and had deja vu of falling face first against the ground.

"Owchies..." Sakura said as she rolled out of the way so that when Kurama went threw he wouldn't land on her. "We're hooooooooooooooooome!"

"Welcome back Saki!" Bonkotsu said hugging her tightly. "I missed you soooo much!"  
"I misseded you too!"

"Ow..." Kurama moaned as he landed on the cold tiles. "Damn Hiei how do you land on your feet all the time?"

"Hn." Hiei replied. Kimiko looked up that was the most he had said since the kiss. "I land on my feet. How hard is that? I mean god, you must be a complete moron to not land on your feet."

"I never land on my feet when I try to go to demon world. It never works." Kimiko trying to make him feel guilty for what he had just said. It didn't look like it worked.

"Hn."

That is the end and the end is super deduper weird huh? I mean it's not the end of the entire book but you know what I mean.See ya soon!

Kurama: Why are you so flipping hyper. It has been a week and it was her first day of school today. How was it?

Mysti: It was boring. I got to poke the guy that sits in front of me. His name is Kelyn. I think that is how you spell it I don't really know but at least that is how it's pronounced. I also poked Zach and I hugged my bestest friends, Katlin, Jennifer, Kaylee, Armound, and like yea... I misseded them... I miss them now too!

Kurama: At least you have that little voice in your head.

Mysti: Shove it Kitsune!

Narature(sp?): And the two demons fought well into the night causing many readers to laugh and laugh and laugh... But then the next chapter came! The end... Until next time...


	13. Demonic Lulaby

Mysti: Hi Hi. I ish feeling like changing my name to Ashy Clouds, Blood Red Wings, or Poisonous Kisses...

Kurama: Are you high?

Mysti: Hugs not Drugs, boyo.

Kurama: What?

Mysti: Shut the h e double hocky sticks up and do the disclaimer for me.

Kurama: I think it's her time of the month, anywho, Mysti owns nothing but the story line, the OC's and Habbits. Oh, and the song , Demonic Lulaby. (sp?)

Mysti: Bye ya'll.

Chappy, um... 13? What ever.

Demonic Lulaby

"I laugh myself to sleep...

It's my lulaby... I can't think of anything else." Sakura cursed under her breath. " I laugh myself to sleep... It's my lullaby.. In these horrid dreams... I hope the bad guy wins." She smiled and wrote more down. Kurama sat across the library reading a story called Snow Drop. (My next fic!) " Hey, Kurama! What do you think of this." She tapped on the book shelf for some musical referense in the back round.

"I laugh myself to sleep..

It's my lulaby..

In all these horrid dreams...

I hope the bad guy wins..."

Kurama nodded in agreement and looked down at his book. It had been quiet the past couple months. Sakura and Kurama started to spend more time together, as did Hiei and Kimiko. Kouga left about a month ago to go see his clan of wolves, and Shippou decided to join him. Kami had already opened the small cafe next door and was as over worked as ever. Boton and Koenma were working against where to start a new dark tournement or not. Kuwabara and Yukina hit a rocky part of their relationship and were separated at the moment. Kayko and Yusuke had long ago broken up, then got back together, broken up and were now together again. Every one was happy and with the exception of Shippou, they had all paired off. That was when he attacked. They had all been sitting and relaxing, enjoying their time together. Hiei and Kimiko were having a make out session in the living room. Kouga had just gotten back and was hugging Kami. Shippou was wandering around his room playing with Mitsuru. Sakura was writing her song, across the room was Kurama who was reading his book. Kayko was arguing with Yusuke, Yukina was upset with Kuwabara because he had been looking at other girls. And Shinta and Minka were playing music down stairs. Then they heard the screaming of the humans outside. Everyone immediatly ran towards it and were greeted with Bokotsu's mangled corpse in Naraku's arms. "Thought I was gone, didn't you? I will never give up, Sakura. I will kill you for the embarrasment you caused me and once I found out how, I cam straight here. You see, now even if you kill me my body will unleash a poison killing everything in the vasinity... Hahahaha..." He started laughing like a mad man and stood there, his red eyes glittering with the blood of Bokotsu all over his arms and torso. He then lashed out and killed Kimiko, then Yukina, then Shippou, Kayko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. The only ones left standing were Sakura, Kurama, Hiei and Kouga. Kouga lashed out as Kami came walking through the double doors from the cafe. She had had to get everyone out of there as quickly as possible and when she entered she saw Kouga get his head ripped off. She stood there, everything had stopped in her world. The clocks stopped, everyone had stopped moving, she couldn't hear anything, and she felt her own heart stop. The next thing that happened was Naraku attacked her and slashed her open killing her instantly. Hiei didn't understand what happened, his world had frozen as well only the words of Kimiko ran through his head.

_I promise, Hiei, I won't ever leave your side._

_I don't care, I'm going in there and I'll help you fight!_

_Why are you always so dark and cold? Don't you care anymore?_

_I love being with you, don't leave me please..._

_Come on! I bet you couldn't hurt even me, shorty._

_I'll be your girlfriend, then you will be living with her._

_I like you, I think I've liked you since I first met you..._

_Stop being so mean! God it's like you don't have a heart!_

_Don't get hurt while you are out there. I don't wanna lose you..._

_Hiei let's go out and do something tonight! It'll be a date!_

_Good bye Hiei, I love you..._

He snapped. He started to slash at the demon with all his might until Naraku sent one of his tentacles though his heart. It didn't hurt him though because his heart had already been ripped out when Kimiko was killed.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as he hit the ground, a pool of his own blood circling him. "Sakura you have to get out of here! I don't wanna lose you too!" He was crying now. His sister and best friend had been killed right in front of him. "Please.."

Sakura was in shock. Everyone who was ever important to her had been killed and now she and Kurama were going to die. "I love you Kurama. I really really do." That was her last words. She the pulled the jade sword out of thin air and shoved it through Naraku's throat. Then poisonous gases filled the air and she was killed. Kurama crawled over to her before he died.

"Good bye Sakura." Then he died."

Saki sighed, "That's the end of my story, Mr. Kamakazi. I did take names of my friends and use them because well, they asked me too." She giggled. The girl had dark blue eyes and soft brown hair and a dazzling smile. Two black ears stuck from the sides of her head and a black tail from her back side. She wore a blue school uniform, mini skirt, shortsleeved shirt and knee socks. The classroom was sad. The girls swoned as Kurama stood when the bell rang. Kuwabara, Hiei, Yususke and Kaiko went to him to talk about the dark tournament. Saki walked to her desk and got her books and pencils and her friends went to her, Kami, Kouga, Bonkotsu, Kimiko and Shinta and Minka.

"That was so sad!" Shinta and Minka said in inusion.

"Yes, I was looking and hoping for a sweet, I love you, I love you too ending, but instead you surprised me." Kouga said as they walked out of the class room.

"Hey wait you guys, I'll be right back." Saki walked to Kurama. "Thanks for the help on the ending." She said smiling.

"You're welcome. Do you want to walk home together?" Kurama said hopefully.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later!"  
"Bye, Saki!"

They walked in silence as they reached the apartment building. He walked her to her doorstep. "This ending won't be so sad." They kissed, and then he left.

This is the ending. Not a happy nore sad one, but something you wouldn't expect. So I say good bye until next time.

Kurama: Be sure to read Kingdom of Kyrria and Kingdom of Kyrria 2: Rayne's Wandering Soul!

Kari: Byebye!

Koji: See ya!

Mysti: Until next time!


End file.
